Ha pasado tanto tiempo
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: ...Desde que he tenido esa sensación de verte, aunque tal vez tu no me reconozcas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar la sensación de sentirse vivo, aunque camine entre los demás. Tengo miedo de no cumplir la misión y volver a dormir y no despertar jamás. (Continuación de Sueño Inoportuno)
1. Prólogo

Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a todos ustedes quienes están leyendo mi nueva historia y con ello bienvenidos a este nuevo año.

Después de esta cordial bienvenida de mi parte, les dejo la continuación que tanto habían ansiado desde el año anterior y que, en lo personal, es una de las historias más difíciles de desarrollar pero que poco a poco he logrado darle forma como a mi me gustaría mostrarles entre mis lineas.

Les invito a leer mis historias anteriores y los que no han leído **"Sueño Inoportuno"** les invito a leerlos ya que como les había mencionado anteriormente, es una continuación de esa pequeña historia.

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks &amp; Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

**Prólogo**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era demasiado joven y las primeras civilizaciones empezaban a nacer, existieron 4 dioses que estaban realmente fascinados sobre la vida de los mortales, ya que lo consideraban unas criaturas interesantes.

Gracias al cariño que les tenían a los mortales, los dioses decidieron proteger y vigilarlos con ello cada uno decidió obsequiar algo valioso y con ello ver las maravillas de la naturaleza: las estaciones.

Los mortales, agradecidos con aquel obsequio, hacían monumentos y ceremonias en su honor reflejando las bellezas y frutos que caracterizaban a cada estación.

Pero con el tiempo los mortales empezaron a cuestionarse, a despreciar y hacer insignificantes aquel obsequio que los dioses les habían dado con tanto cariño y con ello a creerse superiores haciendo con ello dejar de agradecer durante cada inició de estación y empezar a despotricar en contra de los dioses por no darles más regalos que ellos merecían tener.

Solo unos pocos mantenían su fe y agradecimiento con los dioses; ellos viendo los pocos que todavía agradecían y los querían aun después de varias generaciones atrás, los llamaron a cada uno a su templo correspondiente y con ello volviéndoles el título de monjes.

Al ver el favoritismo de los dioses hacía unos cuantos, según ante los ojos de los demás, decidieron levantarse en armas y reclamar lo que era suyo a su juicio, causando una de las peores tragedias…

Los dioses, cegados por el dolor y la traición ante tal atrocidad cometidos por aquellos seres que alguna vez quisieron, castigaron a los sobrevivientes de aquella atrocidad gracias al regalo que alguna vez apreciaron y ahora despreciaban, poniéndolos en su contra.

Una vez que el castigo había acabado y el enojo y dolor disminuido, los cuatro se quedaron horrorizados por lo que habían cometido; ellos que querían buscar venganza habían cometido el mismo error que los mortales ante los inocentes.

Arrepentidos, los dioses decidieron que deberían mantener el equilibrio ya que la oscuridad que se había adueñado de los corazones de los mortales había dado inicio a todo esto, dando con ello el Ying y el Yang.

Una vez hecho esto, los dioses pactaron que para que no crear más discordia y que la historia se volviera a repetir, que en algún determinado tiempo uno de ellos en un cuerpo mortal una parte de ellos vivirían para mantener el equilibrio entre mortales e inmortales viviendo entre ellos.

Solo había una regla general que se tendría que cumplir tal cual:

"_Siempre uno de los padres la representación del Ying y el Yang será; equilibrio perfecto, estabilidad siempre uno de los padres será._

_Elegido de forma inusual de uno de los grandes maestros de su tiempo lo hará, enfrentarse a su pasado tormentoso deberá superar y con ello superar una prueba mortal._

_Una vez cumplido lo anterior, un hijo engendrará y con ello a uno de los puntos cardinales representará y entre los mortales vivirá."_

Durante años la historia fue pasando de generación en generación hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza, a tal punto que se le consideraba como una historia infantil antes de dormir.

Pero solo unos pocos le tomaron importancia al escuchar la historia que se decía sobre del Guerrero Dragón después de la derrota de Lord Shen… Con ello causándole la muerte, pero eso, amigos míos es donde la historia comienza.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos de nuevo y gracias por dejar sus comentarios sobre lo que pensaban en el prologo, sinceramente no pensé que tuviera tantos en tan poco tiempo y con un inicio muy "pobre" de información sobre en lo que en realidad pasará durante el transcurso de mis escritos y que se ira adaptando de acuerdo a mis necesidades y ¿porque no? a mantenerme fiel a los personajes lo más que pueda pero manejándolos a mi antojo.

Chicos les invito a leer mis otras historias y este fic es una continuación de **"Sueño Inoportuno"**

Okay después de aquella invitación por parte mía, también ando feliz que Dreamworks ganará premio con su película "Como entrenar a tu Dragón", una buena película si quieren mi opinión aunque he de decir que lamente que "Lego" no estuviera dominada.

También quiero decir que hay un caos total en Tumblr gracias a las imágenes y teorías que abundan sobre la nueva película de "Kung Fu Panda 3"; Unos están sorprendidos sobre el diseño del posible villano, otros sobre la nueva vestimenta de Tigresa gritando emocionados y opinando que les gusta ambos cambios de ropa (estoy entre ellos, no lo niego), los TiPo Shippers rezando para ver interacción entre ambos personajes, Los Non- TiPo Shippers suspirando y escuchando las oraciones de los TiPo Shippers, todos los fanáticos de esa saga están haciendo revolución mientras de los otros fandoms los miran extraños y Dreamworks solo ve el caos mientras comen palomitas y se ríen con maldad.

Dreamworks ha vuelto con su ola de maldad; primero "Como entrenar a tu Dragón 2" ahora "Kung Fu Panda 3"... Mi modelo a seguir.

* * *

Música que sirvió para el capitulo: Soundtrack de Mulán, Season 3 Trailer Music - Avatar Soundtrack

* * *

**Black Rose -IMZ.-** Ya me has dicho lo demás y créeme que alimentas mi super ego de diva al leer todo eso. Solo dices eso porque eres la escritora más sexy que conozco.

**Leonard kenway****.-** Me alegro que le veas potencial a la historia con solo leer el prólogo.

**Lizz Jiao.-** ¡Chan chan chaan!

**Laus Deo****.-** Despues de tanto tiempo al fin este proyecto esta aquí. Sabes que me ayudaste bastante, sin ti creo que todavía tendría problemas que resolver en la historia.

**fanatico z****.-** ¡Hurra! Ahora quí hay nuevo capitulo y quiero saber tu opinión, también ver un nuevo capitulo tuyo, extraño tu historia.

**AlienHeart1915****.-** Me alegro que mi plan tenga frutos.

**kung fu tuff 96.-** Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

**Flame n' Shadows.-** Y a mi me gusta que te guste.

**Guest.-** ¡Oye! Si me linchan ¿quien escribirá?

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks &amp; Jennifer Yuh Nelson

* * *

Dolor.

Dolor es lo único que recuerda haber sentido antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera por completo y poder darle un nombre que, su poca conciencia, pudo relacionar con lo que su cuerpo sentía antes que fuera tragado por la oscuridad mientras sonidos distorsionados (¿Gritos tal vez?) se escuchaban como una lúgubre música de fondo para más tarde caer al vacío sin sentir el golpe contra el suelo.

Trato de abrir sus parpados para poder ver en donde se encontraba pero poco tiempo después descubrió que estaba en tal oscuridad que ni siquiera podía ver más allá de su propia nariz, ni siquiera su propia mano que se encontraba frente a él y que solo pudo sentir una vez que sus dedos tocaron su cara.

Por más que moviera su cabeza de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda no podía ver más que nada oscuridad y el único sonido que escuchaba en aquel lugar era el de su propia respiración.

Titubeante empezó a andar entre aquella negrura, con el único sonido de fondo era el de su respiración y sus pasos retumbando levemente contra aquella superficie que era el piso, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por recordar algo, cualquier cosa por más insignificante que fuera, pero apenas esforzaba su mente a trabajar para buscar respuestas solo ganaba un dolor pulsante en su cabeza y gritos chillantes y perturbadores invadían su mente que solo hacían su dolor cada vez más fuerte, hasta tal punto de llevarse ambas manos sus oídos para sofocar tal martirio que causaba tal sonido retumbando en su cabeza y se ponía de rodillas a causa del dolor.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto cuando quería algo para recordar?

¿Tan doloroso era su pasado que su mente se encargaba de olvidar?

¿Tal vez era una penitencia por lo que había hecho que había terminado aquí?

Abrió la boca para preguntar o incluso gritar pero por más que trataba y forzaba su garganta ningún sonido salía de su boca; tanto era su desesperación que incluso sintió su garganta desgarrarse a causa de los gritos y plegarias mudas que soltaba al aire y moría incluso antes de salir de sus labios.

Cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo para darse un poco de consuelo, llorando amargamente a causa de la frustración de aquel impedimento de que su voz no se escuchara entre las sombras, el dolor constante que ahora persistía en su cabeza al tratar de conseguir respuestas, no poder ver más allá que su nariz y no saber dónde se encontraba.

Lloró por todo eso y porque su corazón no dejaba de doler, casi como pidiendo a gritos llorar desgarradoramente que su mente había olvidado, pero al parecer el no.

Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, sus mejillas ahora estaban rojas y saladas gracias a las lágrimas que habían resbalado por su rostro y muerto al chocar contra el suelo.

Lloró hasta que la respiración se le cortaba apenas trataba de coger aire causándole hipidos y le dolían los pulmones cuando el aire invadía su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan perdido.

Una vez que el llanto había pasado aún mantenía su posición inicial, abrazándose a sí mismo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su apariencia si alguien se presentara lo viera en aquel estado tan miserable, incluso para él mimo.

Se rio amargamente al pensar eso último. Ni siquiera él podía ver más allá de su nariz y ya quería que alguien más lo viera.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se restregó la cara una vez la pregunta invadió su mente y abría ligeramente sus ojos a causa del impacto de aquella simple pregunta, sentándose y adoptando una posición más cómoda en el acto mientras se restregaba nuevamente su cara con más fuerza y con ambas manos para aclarar su mente, y con ello quitar el rastro de las lágrimas que habían resbalado rebeldemente sobre sus mejillas con anterioridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo se la había pasado en la oscuridad?

Cerró los ojos para pensar con claridad, tratar de alejar aquella oscuridad tan abrumadora y sofocante, y refugiarse en la oscuridad que sus párpados le regalaba, dándole más tranquilidad al sentir aquella oscuridad tan familiar para él.

'_Cuando te sientas solo, solo aprieta tus puños y talla tus ojos cerrados… ¿Qué es lo que ves?'_

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, obedeció aquella voz amable y cálida, maternal a quien escuchara, aquella voz y ofrecía consuelo.

'_Estrellas.'_ Pensó. '_Veo estrellas, miles y miles de estrellas.'_

No sabía porque, pero al responder aquella voz femenina le hizo sentirse acompañado, seguro y reconfortado. Incluso sentía el calor de una mano acariciando su mejilla dándole consuelo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir esa caricia, su mente no podía haberla recreado; ninguna mente podía reproducir con tanta fidelidad una caricia tan suave y sincera, casi maternal para él, ni siquiera su mente cansada y desesperada de compañía y consuelo podría recrear algo así.

Levantó su cabeza de golpe y enfoco su vista; pudo observar una mano a solo unos milímetros de su nariz, una figura femenina a solo unos pasos de distancia los separaban y unos ojos ámbar con tonos rojizos le regresaban la mirada.

Eso ojos reflejaban calidez y tranquilidad. Tanto que su alma destrozada se calentó con solo verla.

Su figura felina era esbelta, vestida con un vestido de tonos azules y blanco que parecía adornado con las mismas estrellas, elegante y majestuoso, tanto que incluso los vestuarios de las emperatrices serían incluso un intento de vestido al lado; su pelaje era oscuro, dándole misterio y elegancia a quien la viera.

'_Una pantera.' _ Pensó para sus adentros, dándole nombre a la doncella que estaba frente a él, aunque no estaba sola.

Una figura robusta, de melena color oro y pelaje color miel; vestido elegantemente con tonos cálidos tales como el rojo, el café y el amarillo. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si su ropa brillaba por si sola. Ante sus ojos parecía estar a la altura de aquella doncella y complementarla en aquel cuadro.

Sus ojos eran de un color azul casi oscuros, reflejaban sabiduría, confianza y respeto.

'_Un león'._ Fue el único nombre que vino a su cabeza para relacionar aquella figura que estaba a la izquierda de la doncella.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, logrando marease levemente en el acto e incluso trato de aclarar su garganta aunque fue acompañado con una mueca una milésima de segundo más tarde a causa del dolor que aun persistía gracias a sus gritos mudos de momentos atrás.

"No te lastimes, Guerrero Dragón." Fue una voz grave y fuerte la que se escuchó en el lugar, masculina y que venía de parte de aquel león.

Prestó más atención al lugar donde ahora se encontraban, el lugar una vez oscuro y frío donde había estado con anterioridad no se encontraba, en cambio se encontraban en una pradera; un lugar rodeado con varias flores silvestres y varios árboles estaban ahí, bajo el cielo estrellado mientras las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes y con ello una pequeña brisa que movía tímidamente la vegetación.

"Lamentaos haberte hecho esperar y hacerle pasar un mal rato." Se disculpó aquella doncella con Po.

"Lamento si esto suena maleducado pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Po, viéndolos con cuidado reflejado en su mirada e ignorando el dolor que le causaba al hablar. "¿Cómo es posible que hace un momento estaba solo y ahora están ustedes dos frente a mí?"

"Lo siento por no habernos presentado con anterioridad." Se disculpó el felino, antes de señalar con su mano a su compañera. "Ella es Yué y mi nombre es Rí."

"Estamos aquí simple y sencillamente porque aún no era tu momento, Guerrero Dragón." Le respondió la pantera, ahora conocida como Yué, con un extraño pero curioso y agradable acento en su voz. "He ahí la razón por la que estamos frente a vos."

"¿Mi momento?" Preguntó Po extrañado por aquella nueva pizca de información. "¿Qué momento se refieren?"

"Tu momento de morir, Guerrero Dragón." Le respondió aquel león ahora conocido como Rí con voz gruesa y firme en sus palabras. "Simplemente no te tocaba morir."

'_¿Morir?' _ El mencionado solo se llevó una mano a su frente al sentir el peso de aquella simple pero fuerte palabra. '_¿Simplemente morí cuando no era mi tiempo?'_

¿Entonces era por eso que no recordaba nada?

¿Era por eso que había estado solo y sumido en aquella tristeza y desesperación desconocida a causa de su muerte que no recordaba su mente pero su corazón si?

Sintió dos manos acariciando su rostro y con ello levantar su cabeza con suavidad hasta ver el rostro de aquella pantera y verla a los ojos. ¿Cuándo había bajado la cabeza? "Oh, no os pongáis triste joven guerrero."

"Sé que le es difícil procesar aquella notica." Le dijo Rí, reflejando una nota de compresión en su voz. "He ahí donde ha sido solicitado nuestra presencia frente a usted."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el panda, alejándose de aquella pantera y viendo a aquel león. "¿Quién ha solicitado su presencia ante mí?"

"Los cuatro dioses de los cuatro puntos cardinales: Seiryū, Suzaku, Byakko y Genbu." Le contestó aquella doncella. "Ellos lo han hecho."

"¿Los dioses?" Preguntó anonadado Po. "¿Para qué- Porque solicitan…?"

"¿Vuestra presencia?" Terminó aquella pregunta Rí, viéndolo con aquellos ojos tan azules que se podrían perder entre la noche si no fuera por aquel brillo que reflejaban sus ojos. "Para que pueda cumplir con su destino."

"Y para que puedas cumplir el de ellos." Terminó aquella oración Yué, sus ojos color ámbar con tonalidades rojizas que reflejaban determinación. "Tu destino y el de ellos dependen de ti."

"Pero ¿Por qué es importante? ¿Por qué necesitan de mí?" Preguntó Po. "No me malinterpreten, sería genial ayudarlos chicos, pero no sé cómo…"

"¿Hacerlo?" Terminó Rí, viendo al panda que solo asistió con la cabeza al escuchar su duda no pronunciada.

"Estoy muerto, de acuerdo." Exclamó el panda, con desesperación y tristeza al decirlo en voz alta. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo si estoy muerto?"

"He ahí la razón por la que estamos aquí, Guerrero Dragón." Le explicó Yué antes de mover con gracia su brazo, señalando a su compañero y a ella misma.

"La razón es para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y para evitar una tragedia." Continuó Rí con voz neutral, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una ligera tristeza, opacando aún más sus ojos oscuros.

Po solo se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras mientras veía a las dos personas que estaban frente a él. Observó las miradas de ambos felinos y por lo que pudo ver fue que ambos se les habían opacado la mirada, tristeza por lo que pudo apreciar pero solo duro unos segundos antes de poner mirada neutral, como si aquel episodio de tristeza jamás hubiera pasado.

"¿Cómo podría ayudarles?" Preguntó en un susurró el guerrero de blanco y negro, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba. "¿Cómo podría evitar una tragedia?"

"Volviendo, joven guerrero." Le contestó aquella pantera. "Tenéis que volver y traer el equilibrio."

"¿Cómo? Pero si yo estoy-"

"Muerto, lo sabemos, Guerrero Dragón." Le interrumpió aquel león.

"¿Entonces cómo -?"

"¿Volverás?" Lo volvió a interrumpir aquel felino, en sus comisuras de sus labios se pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eh… Sí, sí." Afirmó Po, sorprendido de ver al león ligeramente informal a comparación desde el primer momento que lo conoció.

"En un nuevo cuerpo, por supuesto." Le respondió Yué.

"¿Un nuevo cuerpo?"

"Tu viejo cuerpo quedo muy dañado." Le aclaró Rí. "Si milagrosamente hubieras sobrevivido, tu cuerpo no se hubiera recuperado por completo y con ello más fácil para tus enemigos a la hora de eliminarte. Si no eres capaz de eliminar a unos cuantos bandidos mucho menos serías capaz de realizar aquella misión que se ha encomendado."

Po solo se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que le habían mencionado e ignorar el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al haber escuchado aquellas palabras de aquel sujeto llamado Rí. Bien, una cosa era saber que habías muerto pero otra cosa muy diferente es saber que habías muerto antes de tiempo y, por si fuera poco, pareciera que fue una muerte realmente violenta.

¿De qué otra forma queda un cuerpo inservible hasta tal punto que se les hacía imposible que sobreviviera, incluso para aquellas dos personas que le ofrecían un nuevo cuerpo?

Con solo plantearse aquella pregunta sentía su estómago encogerse, su corazón daba un vuelco y le daban unas ganas de vomitar.

"De acuerdo." Contestó con una voz ligeramente ahogada, tratando de asimilar aquella noticia. "Muy bien."

"También hay que tener en cuenta que debes impedir que aquella misión termine en desgracia." Le recordó Yué. "Debes impedir que varios inocentes paguen las acciones de los involucrados que llevarían a China a la desgracia y que el equilibrio sea alterado."

"Muy bien, entonces solo tendré que ir y llevarlos ante la justicia." Exclamó el panda decidido.

"No es tan fácil, Guerrero Dragón." Chasqueó la lengua Rí. "De ser así no estuvieras muerto y no estuvieras hablando con nosotros."

"¡Esperen! ¿Ellos fueron los que causaron mi muerte?" Exclamó sorprendido por aquella información.

"Han estado planeando tu asesinato desde que detuviste a Lord Shen y a sus cañones." Le aclaró Yué. "Y su triunfo sobre China desde antes de tu nacimiento."

Po solo se llevó una mano al frente, sorprendido de escuchar todo eso. Trataba de procesar toda aquella información que le había sido dicha de golpe y sin anestesia. Se sentía abrumado por aquella cantidad de información tan delicada y que lo involucraban a él, cuando ni siquiera estaba informado de ello.

Se sorprendía que no se volviera loco.

Ignorando el estado del Guerrero Dragón, Yué dio unos pasos atrás mientras movía con elegancia uno de sus brazos hacía aquella pradera y el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente frente a sus ojos.

No era como si se hubiera abierto la tierra en dos y hubiera surgido una montaña o un palacio extravagante frente a ellos, no que va, sino que la vegetación de la pradera cambiaba demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos; las flores silvestres, las hojas de los árboles y el pasto parecían marchitarse con rapidez y ser sustituidos por otras plantas que solo concordaban e identificaban solo en determinados estaciones del año.

Parecía que el tiempo corría demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos, era demasiado sorprendente lo que veía, a comparación de sus compañeros que parecía lo más normal del mundo y tal vez para ellos sí lo era.

"El peligro se avecina, Guerrero Dragón." Rí había recuperado la seriedad en su voz y su cuerpo se mostraba firme, tal y como un soldado.

"El tiempo empieza a correr, debes estar preparado." Habló Yué con el mismo tono que su compañero, mostrándose firme pero con elegancia.

"Proteger a tus seres queridos deberás, durante el trascurso de tu misión te encargaras." Comentaron los dos en voz sincronizada mientras observaban al Guerrero Dragón sin pestañear y el paisaje a su alrededor continuaba cambiando. "Un tiempo de prueba estarás, sino lo logras superar el destino de todos afectarás."

Po solo observó a ambos, Rí y Yué se encontraban ahí frente a él, pero al mismo tiempo parecían que estaban en otro lugar debido a la mirada de ambos y su voz monocromática, sin mostrar alguna emoción reflejada en su rostro.

El lugar poco a poco volvió a cambiar pero ahora con un ritmo más lento, mostrando un aire ligeramente helado, las flores silvestres cambiaban nuevamente de acuerdo a la nueva estación y las hojas de los arboles empezaban a tornarse de una tonalidad una vez verde a convertirse poco a poco café.

"Deberás cuidar y proteger durante tu estadía." Dijeron los dos sincronizados, ambos rodeando al guerrero que tenían frente a ellos. "Y durante el equinoccio del otoño empezarás tu batalla final."

Rí y Yué se pusieron a ambos lados del panda, caminando casi analizándolo para atacar, por lo que se veía en su lenguaje corporal aunque su mirada se encontraba oscurecida, casi sin vidas por ambas partes.

"Cumplir tu misión deberás, si la paz y equilibrio quieres restaurar." Continuaron los dos felinos, parecían que estaban danzando a su alrededor, al ritmo de unos tambores de guerra o tal vez al ritmo del corazón acelerado del panda. "Acompañado de una guía, será la clave de tu victoria. Cuidarla hasta entonces deberás."

Con un elegante movimiento con sus manos por ambas partes parecían bendecirlo, hipnotizando con sus movimientos a quien los viera gracias a aquella elegancia tan difícil de recrear incluso para la bailarina más experimentada.

"Volver deberás, una nueva oportunidad tendrás… Cumplir tu misión con éxito la deberás completar y recompensado por los dioses serás." Murmuraron los dos, uno a cada lado del panda, susurrándole las palabras al oído.

"Pero un precio deberás pagar." Le susurraron ambos a cada lado del oído. "Durante tu viaje un dolor incrementará durante el tiempo que te tardes en finalizar… Tu guía te ayudará, pero ojo joven guerrero, que ella solo lo hará si de corazón te está dispuesta a ayudar."

Po solo abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió un dolor desgarrador invadiéndolo en el pecho, mientras algo tibio le cubría su pelaje. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver una daga atravesando su corazón, Yué empuñando aquella arma con su mano derecha y mientras que Rí había hecho lo mismo pero por la espada para darle al corazón, ambos abrazando al panda.

"_Zàijiàn__, __lóng zhànshì_.*" Susurraron los dos. "_Zàijiàn__, Xiao Po._ _Zhù hǎoyùn.*"_

Y con aquellas palabras pronunciadas sacaron aquellas dagas, mientras observaban la figura de aquel panda caía nuevamente a las garras de aquella oscuridad mientras se llevaba una mano a aquella herida, observando por última vez a aquellos felinos antes que se esfumaran en el aire.

* * *

Adiós, Guerrero Dragón.*

Adiós, Xiao Po. Buena suerte.*

Y aquí tan esperado primer capítulo ¡Yeah! Ahora solo falta ordenar mis ideas, hacer mis deberes, terminar de leer los libros que tengo pendientes y necesito devolver a sus dueños.

Por favor dejen sus sugerencias, teorías, comentarios, amenazas y demás para saber que mejorar. La autora les agradecerá.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de 376 días de haber actualizado esta historia (según fanfiction fue un 16 de enero del 2015) dejo este nuevo capítulo, pequeño e insignificante para muchos pero importante para la historia, pues dará pie a lo que tengo planeado. Por cierto, lamento mucho la tardanza pero por cuestiones personales que no estoy en disposición ni con ganas de hablar, así de simple.

* * *

**Black Rose -IMZ.-** Ya te llame hace mucho, aunque lo volví a hacer y aun encuentro eso gratificante mi adorada amiga.

Bitch please, esta diva nació con la corona y con la corona se va a morir ;)

**AlienHeart1915****.-** Casi pero no ¿O tal vez si?

**Leonard kenway.-** Gracias, me gusta saber eso. Tus plegarías han sido escuchadas, he aquí el capítulo.

**Flame n' Shadows****.-** Gracias, espero continuar con el toque.

**hermano bee.-** Tienes que leer para saber.

**fanatico z.-** ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**Erald D. Coil.-** Yeap, ya di el segundo paso.

No te podría decir nada porque arruinaría la sorpresa que tengo preparada; ya me conoces, sabes que siempre hay un propósito de lo que escribo. Gracias, me alegro que al menos a alguien le gustara ese detalle.

**Guest.-** Nada de linchar a nadie, menos a la escritora sino ¿quien escribirá? Lo siento pero no te puedo prometer nada.

**osita.-** Tendrás que leer la historia para poder responder todas tus preguntas; por cierto yo también quiero ver la película.

**TiPoCazadorSonAmy.-** Me alegro saberlo, y como vi que estas ansiosa espero que estés ansiosa también por este nuevo capítulo.

**Master PAO PT.-** ¿Como lo supiste? Okay, me intrigó la parte donde sabes quien es el guía del panda.

**Lex4ngyn.-** Según la segunda película y el Sr. Ping, si, así se llama.

**yo po el guerrero dragon.-** De hecho esta es la continuación, muchas gracias.

**Guest.-** ¿Que te voy a decir?

**1k.-** No prometo nada.

* * *

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks &amp; Jennfer Yuh Nelson

* * *

Silencio.

El silencio era lo que reinaba en aquel lugar en estos momentos junto con la oscuridad que invadía gran parte de aquella habitación si no fuera por la tenue luz de varias velas que alumbraban el lugar, y, con ello, a la solitaria figura que se encontraba ahí.

Soltando un suspiro, estrujó aquella hoja arrugada por milésima vez en ese día, mientras sus ojos azules habían perdido aquel brillo que una vez había poseído -recuperado- y ahora lo había vuelto a perder; su postura se podía apreciar que había envejecido al releer nuevamente el contenido de aquella carta.

Sin ser consiente soltó el poco aire que retenía en sus pulmones mientras su mente, ahora cansada y considerarla él mismo como destrozada, trataba de procesar el contenido de aquel rollo junto con los eventos que había ocurrido desde hace ya tanto tiempo pero no por eso menos doloroso.

¿Cómo era posible que una noticia causara tanta euforia para un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo sustituyera una noticia que solo causaba dolor?

Cerró los ojos con pesar, tratando de mitigar aquel dolor que lo venía acompañando desde aquel entonces pero no era en si el dolor hacia él mismo, no que va, si no hacia el dolor que sentía Tigresa desde aquel entonces.

Tigresa, su pequeña niña que había sufrido tanto por su culpa, y cuando había encontrado al fin la paz y la felicidad que tanto había ansiado y se merecía desde el principio… La vida simplemente se lo arrebató.

Así de simple.

Así de cruel.

Abrió los ojos con cansancio, enfocando su vista en aquel trozo de papel donde podía leer su nombre en la superficie sobre el último escrito que había recibido noticias sobre el legendario Guerrero Dragón, volviendo a leer su contenido aunque podía recitarlo claramente su mente para ver si cambiaba su mensaje escrito, lo que lo llevó a que se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

"… Y, con ello, confírmale de tal trágica noticia de tales sucesos: El Guerrero Dragón, alumno, maestro y guerrero del Palacio de Jade, ha sido declarado oficialmente muerto en batalla…"

_Muerto en batalla._

Esa fue la declaración oficial de su muerte, aunque nunca pudieron encontrar su cuerpo para darle digna sepultura aun después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo de búsqueda sin ningún resultado. Solo pudieron conseguir un pedazo de tela de su viejo y fiel pantalón remangado que lo caracterizaba, y nada más.

Con un suspiro volvió a doblar aquella carta maltratada ocultándola en su túnica y decidió enfocar su mente con los sucesos que venían desde meses atrás que simplemente requerían toda su atención y, con ello, darle un descanso a los recuerdos dolorosos que torturaban su mente cansada hace unos momentos atrás.

Abandonando su sentimentalismo en un cajón bajo llave en una esquina de lo más profundo de su mente, fue hasta un pequeño y viejo escritorio para revisar los informes que invadían aquella superficie de madera.

Durante un determinado periodo habían ocurrido cosas extrañas, extrañas pero al mismo tiempo sorprendente familiar, tuvo que reconocer; había habido varios sucesos que a simple vista no eran importantes y eran tomado como cosas banales pero después de un determinado tiempo había captado su atención: no había habido movimientos de bandidos como antes.

Era simplemente extraño. Insólito.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que habían desaparecido varios sujetos con mala fama y que la justicia los había estado buscado durante tanto tiempo, simplemente parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Es más, parecía que jamás hubieran existido. Aunque para algunos de los ciudadanos parecía ser un alivio, para otros, especialmente los maestros y defensores de la justicia, les era demasiado sospechoso aquel suceso insólito ante aquellos bandidos de mala muerte.

Entonces ocurrió algo que les puso los nervios de punta a cualquiera que se hubiera enterado de aquella impresionante (y escalofriante) noticia: Una pequeña aldea quemada desde los cimientos junto con el número de habitantes que se presumía que tenía aquel lugar, hombres y mujeres muertos en aquel trágico incidente.

Pero había algo peor detrás de todo ello, después de una exhaustiva investigación y comentarios de las pequeñas poblaciones vecinas, se habían dado cuenta que habían desalojado a los habitantes de aquel pueblo sin miramientos gracias a que los "presuntos bandidos" que habían tomado posesión de aquel lugar gracias a que era rica en recursos en cuestión de proveer alimentos y minerales valiosos según sus sospechas. Pero lo más extraño en si fue que una vez que los habitantes hubieran sido evacuadas, después de una semana habían llegado más y más gente como para re poblar el lugar pero después del séptima semana el lugar estaba ardiendo en llamas y con ello el fuego llevándose todo a su paso.

Solo había sobrevivido algo: una pequeña y hermosa flor de cerezo, fresca y recién cortada en medio de aquel lugar donde solo se podía oler a muerte, horror y destrucción.

Una firma única y peculiar que no habían visto hace más de 30 años.

Un aviso para los que se atreverán a atravesarse en su camino.

Fue cuando todos de la asamblea de maestros y autoridades importantes decidieron investigar sobre aquel asunto, fue cuando vieron que era un asunto demasiado delicado ha tratar desde el evento de Tai Lung o el regreso de Lord Shen.

Había partes inconclusas, partes confusas en varias partes de los relatos que ofrecían los ciudadanos de la región pero siempre concordaban en solo una cosa: la desaparición de bandidos durante diferentes lapsos de tiempo o rumores sobre los más buscados por la justicia habían desaparecido misteriosamente antes que algunos de ellos terminara su cadáver en el fondo de un barranco.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, reviviendo aquellas memorias sobre aquel asunto hablado con los demás maestros y autoridades que cumplían la ley de hace unas semanas atrás pero un sonido de una puerta fue lo que lo saco de su ensoñación.

"Maestro Shifu." Habló con voz calmada y ligeramente titubeante su fiel amigo y mensajero Zeng.

"¿Qué ocurre, Zeng?" Preguntó una vez aclarada sutilmente la garganta.

"Bueno… Verá…" Habló el viejo ganso con nerviosismo por no saber cómo comenzar. "Hay una… una joven que pide hablar con usted, maestro…"

"Sabes que no recibimos a alguien quien no ha avisado su visita con anterioridad." Le recordó el viejo panda rojo, caminando con el viejo bastón que le había obsequiado el dueño anterior hace algún tiempo atrás.

"Ella aclama que es muy importante…"

"Todos creen que sus asuntos son importantes…"

"Dice que es algo que realmente le interesa…"

"Sabes que muchos utilizan esa frase sin verdaderos fundamentos..."

"…Mencionó algo… Algo sobre…" Se paró, titubeante si decirlo o no al maestro frente a él.

Shifu volteó a verlo con interés reflejado en sus ojos azules mientras su cuerpo reflejaba calma y poco interés a simple vista por aquel auto interrupción del mensajero. "¿SI?"

"Bueno…" Titubeó para más tarde mirar por ambos lados y susurrarle solo al maestro que tenía en frente. "Mencionó… mencionó unas cartas…"

"¿Unas cartas?"

"Si, maestro Shifu." Le contestó antes de arrugar las mangas de su traje gracias a que estaba jalando los puños queda y repetidamente. Un tic de nerviosismo. "Uno del consejo de maestros y el otro-"

"¿Qué hay del otro?"

Sin decir palabra solo le dejó un pequeño sobre de papel amarillento por el tiempo y maltratado por las exposiciones del viaje; se podía ver unas pequeñas marcas de agua gracias a la lluvia, podía olerse un poco de tierra, amarillenta por su exposición a las ligeras brasas del fuego e incluso un poco carcomida en una esquina gracias al barro. Fuera del estado de aquel sobre lo que captó su completa atención fue lo único que se podía leer con aquella descuidada letra: "_Para el Maestro Shifu."._

"Has pasar a la joven, Zeng."

"¿Maestro?" Preguntó quedamente al ver el semblante en blanco puestos en el sobre y la voz con un tono que no pudo reconocer. "Por supuesto."

Y con una voz queda y tranquila dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación para llamar a la joven, dejando a un maestro con las manos temblorosas apenas quedó solo en el lugar mientras leía el contenido de aquella carta maltratada.

Durante unos 10 minutos no se escuchaba nada más que el leve crepitar de las llamas de aquellas velas que iluminaban el lugar y la superficial respiración de aquel maestro antes de escuchar la puerta de madera crujir suavemente al ser abierta con cuidado.

"Es un gran honor conocerlo, _Dàshī __Shifu_." Dijo la figura arrodillada mientras hacía una reverencia; su cabeza estaba inclinada hacía el suelo y su brazo derecho reposando sobre su pierna mientras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de aquella maltratada y sucia capa de viaje.

"Quitaos aquella capa que cubre tu cara y, dime cómo ha conseguido esto." Con voz serena y movimientos elegantes mostró aquel sobre que le había sido entregado hace poco.

La figura levantó su cabeza, logrando que su capucha cayera y con ello dejando su cara libre de aquella tela que la había protegido durante su viaje, cumpliendo la orden del maestro y sus ojos color arena observándolo mientras trataba de memorizar los ojos azul grisaseos del Shifu.

El viejo maestro solo observaba a la joven que estaba inclinada ante él, con la postura mostrando cansancio, el pelaje sucio y podría adivinar que había sufrido carencias de alimento y un buen sueño, pero sus ojos llenos de vida. Esperanza. Una razón para vivir y pelear por ello.

"Dime _Jīn māo_ ¿Dónde conseguiste esta carta del Guerrero Dragón días antes de su muerte?"

* * *

Dàshī – Maestro

Jīn māo – Gato dorado


End file.
